The specification relates to navigation systems. In particular, the specification relates to a system and method for estimating one or more potential journeys to one or more destinations.
A navigation system such as a global positioning system (GPS) is helpful for a user who is driving a vehicle on a road. The user may obtain all kinds of information from the navigation system such as a route to a destination, local traffic conditions, locations of restaurants, estimated time of arrival, the speed limit on the road, estimated journey duration, etc. However, existing navigation systems have been proven deficient and have numerous problems.
First, existing navigation systems require a user to enter a destination for a journey before providing any driving information to the user such as a route to the destination, driving instructions for the journey, estimated time of arrival, etc. Existing navigation systems fail to predict destinations for journeys that the user is going to take and therefore fail to provide the driving information if the user does not input the destination.
Second, existing navigation systems fail to provide a mechanism to delete obsolete data stored in the systems. For example, existing navigation systems fail to automatically delete obsolete destinations from past journeys (e.g., destinations that the user has not been to for several years) and data associated with the obsolete destinations, which might cause the systems to run out of storage space especially when a very limited storage space is available in the systems.